Desperate Measures
by Fanficextraordinaire
Summary: Mike, an average college graduate trying to make it in life and trying to manage himself but doing poorly at doing so until he sees an ad, instantly hired he meets a fate that no one else expected. (I do not own five nights at freddys or the characters other than possible OC's, also contains Mike x foxy OC x Bonnie OC x Mike
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Times Call

For Desperate Measures

**-Authors Note**-

**Hey guys it's extraordinaire here and I would like to thank whoever is reading this, thank you for reading, because this is my very first Fanfiction ever And the fact that someone is reading this is AWESOME because ever since I was 13 my imagination has constantly annoyed the crap outa me like "NO you must write this down" Author "I don't wanna" Mind "too bad" and that's how I'm writing right now, so this story is really just going to develop as it goes on with you all leading it, I will read everything y'all send me since I could use some help AT LEAST after chapter 3 is put out since I'm not one to go very far on my stories so I just abandon them, but I'm determined to try and make this last so I thank you for putting up with this note, and to the story we go.**

**-Chapter 1**-

Mike had just woken up to see that it was around 11 AM and silently said to himself "well, I guess it's off to the newspaper again" he lazily slid out of his small bed into his kitchen "Damn, that's a new smell" he said as he looked at The apple from 3 days ago, mike had just remembered yesterday that he only had 2 weeks left to pay money to the land lord before he would get kicked out, not to mention his parents were getting tired of paying it for him, he said in the dead silence of his kitchen as he got a bowl out from the cabinet and poured some cereal in it shortly following along with milk, as he poured the milk in he saw a very colorful ad on the side of it with what looked like an animatronic bear gesturing to the audience a warm hello and below the picture said "Come be part of the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, just guard animatronics and equipment from 12 AM to 6 AM, 120 a week, see you there" he laughed remembering his first day there and visiting pirates cove seeing an animatronic fox singing his usual fun songs about sailors, treasure, and pizza, he **laughed** at the thought while saying "well this job is mine for the taking" trying to imitate a pirate accent as foxy's and looked at the phone number in small print at the bottom, got out his flip phone and as he typed it in he said each number/letter to himself as if reciting a poem "1-800-FAZ-BEAR" it rung for a few moments then someone answered with kids yelling in the background he almost yelled into the phone in a frustrated manner "yes yes what is it" and Mike said "umm… I'm here for the… Guard position" Mike heard the man gasp in amazement and ecstatically say "Great! You're hired!" And Mike could hear him happily say away from the phone "thank you God" Mike laughed silently to himself at the mans joyous celebration, he than heard him speak again saying "Ok, I'll see you at 10 sharp" Mike agreed and hung up as he stood there for a few moments realizing not only did he have a job to pay rent he would have 80 dollars left over from the check all for him and he would get to see his favorite character again, Mike danced doing a few taps with his feet at the thought and looked at the time, 11:30 it read, so what should I do in the meantime… He thought to himself "well I sure would hate to spend another lot of my time wasting away on television, I want to do something that would be of use to me and not just entertainment or sitting down…" He trailed off thinking until he remembered "OH, there's a hardware store just down the street that sells everything from flash lights to building supplies and weapons, all of which I could use at the moment" he said out loud as he turned to look at the crooked cabinet and unhinged door to his room. He quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and went out the door to face the new day ahead of him.

**Thank you so much for reading, my heart was pounding as if wrote that with all the ideas zooming through my head, thank yall and stay fresh mah friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Authors Note-**

**Hey it's me again and since some of you are probably wondering, yes, this is hot off the press but I do go through it quickly to get the major errors I make but I try my best to not make things confusing as to "what da fudge did he mean" which I try to avoid if all possible but enough babbling, back to Mike**.

**-Chapter 2-**

After Mike had gotten all the building supplies he thought to himself as he looked at the weapons department "I'm far too low on money to buy a gun, I should probably look into I nice heavy metal flashlight in case I get into a hand to hand combat situation, I'll buy a gun once I get around 4 pay checks examining the 199.99 M9 on display, he walked off to the equipment Section for a flashlight and there it was along with the wrenches, screw drivers, hammers, and such, he went on to the checkout proudly holding a large black flashlight made of thick metal only needing 2 DD batteries and a nice finish on the handle for better grip, the finish being little ridges on it for grip, after he got the receipt he loaded the bag into his backpack proceeded on the sliding double doors onto his bike and peddled off, on his way back he saw the pizzeria, on site of it he smiled with glee and thought to himself "an early visit wouldn't hurt anything" he rode to its side walk and found a bike rack next to the doors, while he chained it up he heard uproar in the pizzeria of children laughter mixed with parents singing happy birthday, after he chained his bike up he went on in only to notice the walls kinda darkened by grease with children posters hanging every here and there and went into the main party room to be welcomed by the lovely smell of fresh pizza and 3 animatronics on stage with a very large crowd around the main stage where there seemed to be a bear, Mike assuming it was the one from the ad, a purple hippo? No, a purple bunny with a cherry red guitar in hand and a yellow duck holding a cupcake, he laughed happily as they played their songs, he looked at them and he felt almost as if this was home, the feeling after school walking into Your house, it felt like that, he closed his eyes and listened and smiled, only to be interrupted by a middle aged man in a brown over coat and black pants tap on his shoulder and say "can I help you sir?" I looked at him and on his shirt was a gold name plate reading "Mr. Fazbear" I looked at him and said "oh no I was just here to…" Mike remembered that he couldn't tell him that he was the one that took the job or his appearance would get him fired for sure, he continued "look around for my wallet, I dropped it in here hours ago" Mr. Fazbear looked at him suspiciously and smiled "pshhh, I would know your voice from anywhere, you're the one who I hired for the night guard position" he said gleefully and followed it up with "well it's 3:00 right now what are you doing here so early?" Mike was still trying to recover from Mr. Fazbear's positive reaction, he didn't fire me? Mike thought for a second until Mr. Fazbear interrupted him with "Mike? Hello? Why are you here so early?" Mike replied "oh I just wanted to visit real quick and also since I'm here could you give me a tour of the place? Mr. Fazbears eyes lit up and said "But of course sir, oh and I'm sorry I've been so unprofessional, what was your name?" Mike answered "Mike Schmidt, sir" He turned and motioned for Mike to follow him as he made way for the stage he said "Well Mr. Schmidt, I'm so happy to have a man to rely on for night watch, our advertising is low funded so it's surprising that someone finally found our ad" He pointed at the purple bunny "this is Bonnie bunny" he then pointed at the bear "this is Freddy the bear" he lastly pointed at the duck "and this is chica chicken" Mike mentally laughed and said to himself "I've been calling it a duck" he shook off the misunderstanding as Mr. Fazbear led him to a second stage labeled in faded gold lettering "Pirates Cove" he brushed back the curtain and hit a switch and yellow lights flickered on showing a crimson red fox with white strapping across its breasts to cover anything that wouldn't be child friendly along with Khaki pants a bit torn on the end to resemble a pirates garb, he smiled as he looked at her and Mr. Fazbear said and this last but not least is…" He was cut off by Mike "Foxy, he was my favorite as a kid, speaking of why is it female now?" He asked hardly turning his head enough to keep foxy in his sight "well… He leaned into Mike's shoulder and said "well my business was going down because all those feminist bastards were protesting outside saying that not enough of the attractions were woman even though Bonnie and Chica were but I was going down so I gave in and had foxy redone as a girl" he answered somewhat irritated at the thought, Mike finally broke his stare to see Mr. Fazbear staring at Mike grinning and he said "yeah I know, she's a beauty" Mike blushed and was about to protest to see Mr. Fazbear already on his way down the flickering hall way to an open door office, Mike ran to catch up as he saw more children's drawings of the animatronics and them, he smiled at one of foxy holding a small boy, wait… That one was mine! He quickly took it and put it in his pocket, he met Mr. Fazbear in his office and said to Mike "this is were you will be working, customize it as you want, you are the first we've had in a while so it's all yours, all you have to do is use this tablet to monitor each camera, and this thing here" he held up a small little mic "is to make announcements across the whole building but if you want to speak to an individual intercom just hold your finger on a camera view point and a tab will show "intercom" and just go to the mic and hold down this button as you would a building wide announcement and speak, once you let go of the button it'll reset to building wide, got it" Mike obediently responded "yes sir" Mr. Fazbear laughed "no need for authorial recognition" well I best be going to the kids to make sure their not putting their heads in bad places" he nervously chuckled and as he was about to leave Mike asked "do you think I could try to fix foxy? holding up the screw driver he had bought and Mr. Fazbear stopped and thought and gave a nod and walked back to the main party room "well" Mike said to himself "time to put my robotics skills to use.

**Sorry guys for the extra long chapter I just got so far into it and it got to me, stay fresh guys and I look forward to y'all's reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap 24 views already? For a noob like me that's a lot but any way I'm sorry if I'm boring you with dialogue but it seems to be the more character/reader realization of detail and such, I'll try not to do as much, UNTO THE STORY.**

**-Chapter 3-**

Mike proceeded to pick up his backpack by hand and as he was about to leave the office Mr. Fazbear had run back in and handed Mike a security uniform, it was a white button up and a black pair of pants it came with a plastic flashlight, keys, and a taser.

"You can use the bathroom to change, and I just remembered we don't have anyone to work the morning shift, and I only get 6 hours of sleep so if you could do morning shift as well, it being 6 AM to 12 PM I'll double your pay" he looked at me with hopeful eyes "OF COURSE Thank you so much sir" Mike shook his hand excitedly "also we open at 9 and maintenance comes in at 8" Mike nodded his head in acknowledgement

Mr. Fazbear ran back out as did Mike to put on his uniform, he took his bag with him, he went to the bathroom only to see 2 teens making out in there, they were oblivious to him and continued, he walked in and changed, noticing in the bag was a utility belt for the holster, a holster for his flashlight and a few metal rings for keys, he quickly got changed and opened his bag and put his metal flashlight to replace the plastic one in the holster and it fit perfectly, he hooked up the keys to a ring, and put on the holster he walked out with his bag and when he did the 2 teens looked at him and immediately split up and acted natural, Mike laughed under his breath and walked out, when a few kids saw him they ran up and started praising him for his uniform a lot of them asking the question "can we see your gun?" Or "have you killed anyone?" He had to say no to both but he let them see his flashlight and they stared in awe, and asked "can we have it?" Mike laughed and took it back and said no and explained why, they nodded signaling they understood and ran off, he went to the cove and opened the curtains and as he walked in Mr. Fazbear smiled and waved at him, Mike did so back he went in and turned on the lights he noticed the paper cutouts and the fake pirate ship behind the animatronic, compared to earlier all he had noticed was the fox, he never noticed the background props or anything, he did notice her condition though, her arms gear near the elbows were rusted, aswell as her knees and fingers like the knuckles, and the jaw was broken,he was distracted from all this probably because he was staring at how beau- wait, do I like him? I mean her? He was blushing the thought and he shook it off to think about later, he placed down his bag and pushed back the fur on her back revealing a panel each screw positioned on each side of her back near the arm, he held the fur back as he took out a screw driver and took off the panel he proceeded to take a look at the gears there, the were good as new, same as if they were right out the factory, so he made his way out and went to backstage got some gears off a shelf labeled "Fc /" the 'O' was missing a half, x also missing half and the Y missing it's left split, so he took 4 of each gear since the medium and large was needed for the knees and elbows 2 sockets for the shoulders and 16 small gears for the knuckles and the jaw aswell as the neck, luckily there were just enough smalls for this project, there weren't anymore, only a few more mediums and larges he walked out making sure to lock it up and walked back to pirates cove, Mt. Fazbear saw this and decided to look in on Mikes work, he watched step by step as Mike fixed foxy so well, at this point he redid the gears and ball sockets to were you couldn't tell that there were gears or sockets there, he positioned them to hide under the Crimson red fur, he closed the back panel and as he walked out he was met by Mr. Fazbear who was thanking him repeatedly for his work Mike smiled and shook Mr. Fazbear's hand and went off to his office and dosed off for a quick power nap, "I think I did a pretty good job back there" silently chuckling.

**Ok last chapter when I used "Feminist Bastards" I did it to emphasize his character feeling towards the movement, I don't hate feminists or their ideas, it's only for the character development, see yall later, stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Authors Notes-**

**Hey guys, already almost 100 views 1 favorite, follow, and review, NICE, I would like to put this in now, I own NOTHING in this story other than OC's that I might add in the future Mike, foxy, chica, Freddy, Freddy Fazbear ALL belong to Scott Cawthan their rightful creator, I'd like to ask for any OC's yall might want want me to add into this story, no other animatronics, I don't do that way, I'm talking maybe one night (y/n) sneaks in one night to scare Mike and blah blah blah back stuff flash back and shiz but anyway thanks for reading and stay fresh.**

**-Chapter 4-**

Mike was admiring foxy as he did his show but he came off stage and walked towards Mike asking if I wanted to join me in his pirate I happily said yes as he held my hand and helped me on stage and helped me up on his fake ship and they were having the best time till Mike had to go, his father was calling him but the closer Mike came to him the more it distorted and echoed and as he grabbed his fathers hand he heard a loud and clear "MIKE" Mike flung himself out of his chair reaching for his flashlight looking around to see Mr. Fazbear laughing "well I'm glad to see that your ready to draw on anything tonight" he said still laughing as Mike holstered his flashlight "sorry sir, I was just caught off guard" he looked up at the clock to see it was 11:30 "I was just trying to rest for tonight just in case any burglars come" Mr. Fazbear had stopped laughing and it was replaced with a sad frown "there's something-" ding ding ding ding the phone sounded and he looked and said worriedly to Mike "I gotta go, but when the phone rings, just let it ring, it's a recorded message and if you answer it it'll stop and trust me, you'll need the message for information, see ya later" Mike responded with a wave and sat back down in his swivel chair, picked up the tablet to see in the dining area there were a few teens still in the corner also seeing the boss walking out and locking up.

"Oh great bunch a ignorant drugees in the place, Mike held his finger on the camera view labeled 'party room' and spoke into the microphone "Attention please, all visitors in the building please come to the front doors to leave" all the drugees looked up at the intercom, and thankfully went to the door Mike got up and went to the front door, as he was reaching for the ring on his utility belt to get the keys one brunet girl began to cuddle his arm "hey, you look a bit tight… Need help with that?" Mike looked at her he shook his arm free, blushing all the while and he finally got the keys and unlocked the doors and let them out, but the brunet stayed wrapping her arms around his waist "ma'am, p-p-please leave" he said with his blushing intensifying, she took note of this and began to work her way down towards 'that' area, at this point Mike forced her off of him pushed her out the door quickly closing it and locking it "ok, jerk" she walked off.

Mike let out a relieved sign as he locked it and put the keys back on his utility belt ring, walking back to his office before he noticed the drugees had left a bag of white powder in the party room he picked it up "hmmm, I could probably turn this into the police for a cash prize, after all that guy gave them info on a huge bust and got 1000's of dollars" as he was walking back he felt something watching him he turned quickly and nothing, he turned back **around** and went on to his office, but he still couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, he walked into his office and sat down to watch the new report for a quick update.

** -Foxys POV-**

She was sitting in her cove thinking about the warm feeling she had when he had stared at her, fixed her and the blushing was so adorable, she then came upon a decision "I'll leave him a note" she took a napkin off the ground and wrote 'Leave that door open for me tonight hon' as she was about to go to the office and put the note in she heard from the speaker of the party room "Attention please, all visitors in the building please come to the front doors to leave"

She knew the only area you could do that was from the office meaning somebody was still there she peeked under the curtain to see a group of teens walking to the front entrance and the night guard walking by, she looked at his face and she giggle and blushed, once she made sure he was at the doors she snuck to the office and put the napkin on his tablet and snuck back in her cove silently speaking to her self "don't you worry, I'll get to you first before all of them"

She looked back out to see one of the teens flirting with him, this angered her, "you bitch" she looked at bonnie and chica who were also looking at him, they turned and looked at her only to meet eyes with foxy who gestured a finger across the throat then point at them they went back to their spots and so did she because Mike was walking back, she was staring at him through the slit of the curtain he quickly turned and turned back to go to his office "before all of them" she gave a devious grin.

**Hello, now I full haven't seen TaiDaKids version kinda like this I'm getting the idea of the competition from him but the rest is from me but a lot of this chapter was thanks to TaiDaKids story 'Five nights with Bonnie?' All of which I DO NOT OWN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Authors Notes-**

**Hey guys, I'm going through quite a few chapters in one night XD I can't wait to see y'all's reviews, there's always room for improvement and and could use ideas for chapter 6 cause I'm running out here, stay fresh.**

**-Chapter 5-**

"Hmmm… Rain next week? Well that screwed my Christmas plans to visit my family" Mike said sadly but he was interrupted by the phone right as he was about to answer it he remembered that he wasn't supposed to so he pulled back and relaxed and picked up the tablet to find a note on it, a napkin, with writing on it that said 'Leave that door open for me tonight hon' Mike quickly looked through the cameras to see if the drugee girl had snuck in but he couldn't find anything

He disregarded it, until the man on the phone said something that was very unsettling "ummm, the animatronics here do get a bit quirky at night but do I blame them?no, If I was forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years and I never got a break, I'd be pretty irritable too" Mike furiously yelled "MAN THE FUCK YOU MEAN QUIRKY? Ain't no animatronic I ever heard of been irritable and how about they try to eat cereal 3 times day for a meal, atleast they interact with people" he slouched in his chair "oh and watch out for the one in pirates cove, it doesn't seem to like being watched" Mike was irritated by this dull label "her names foxy" he mumbled

He looked and saw the bunny gone, he looked at back stage and she was there "ok first day should be a breeze, alright goodnight" Mike mockingly said "yeah, goodnight douche" he looked at pirates cove and saw that the curtains were wide open, he heard steps to his left and switched to the west hall camera to see the female foxy running down the hall way to him "JESUS" as he got up and ran to the door button and hit it.

'Nnnnnnnnggghh' something was holding it up he saw a Crimson red paw holding the door up and the figure walked into the room once it was in and its tail was clear it let go and it slammed shut, Mike turned to run through the other day but her hand sped past his head and hit the door button and held it down till he was backing up to the back of the room, and she approached him, his heart was racing right now, he was gonna die, every step he took was 2 for her with her being exponentially taller than him he backed into the wall and drew out the taser but her hook slapped it out of his hand, he was pinned she put her hook to his neck

He closed his eyes preemptively awaiting his fate but he felt her cold hook draw away as she used her paw to his cheek and in a feminine voice said "are you ok?" He didn't say anything, hoping if he stood still and silent she would deem him harmless and leave him alone, she said "I'm sorry I came in like that but I had to be quick or the others would get to you first"

Mike opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled, she's so beautiful not to mention that the Crimson red matched her perfectly her face was extremely close to his he blushed as she brushed his hair aside his face he was blushing more, he blinked finally coming back to his senses and said cautiously "w-w-why did y-you need to get t-to me f-first" she suddenly had a worried look on her face "oh no, you must be cold, here" she said pulling him closer to her with her being taller than him his head only met to her chest meaning his head was on her chest she was hugging him really tight "umm… M-ma'am my head is…"

He was interrupted by banging on the door to see the outline and faint purple in the darkness of Bonnie she was gesturing towards foxy something, "foxy seriously wh-" foxy pulled him closer "shhh… Just embrace me… And only me" she grinned deviously, Mike felt horrible being this close to a girl barely even knowing her, and she was animatronic so he was starting to fight because he needed air she gave up a released, still hugging him but arms wrapped around him, after gaining his breath he demanded "Foxy, what is going on" now chica was at the window they looked pissed "we're fighting" she said looking at him the at the 2 others "for what?" "The honor to do this" she pushed him against the table and kissed him he was more stunned than anything else now he blushing a tomato red.

The clock rang signaling his shift was over but foxy wasn't done yet, she pushed against his chest Mike was pushing her away, he finally broke free and opened the door and ran he expected to see the boss but he remembered "shit, I'm morning watch, meaning I got 2 more hours of this until the maintenance guy comes" he saw Bonnie approaching him from his front, blocking the entrance, and chica coming from his right, to his left was pirates cove he started to run back but bumped into foxy, and he fell, he was surrounded, he wasn't sure what chica and Bonnie wanted to do to him so he was gonna have to take his chances with foxy.


	6. Authors Entry Help Please

**-Authors Entry-**

Ok, looking back on my previous notes, I'm pretty confusing, so I'm going to explain it, I would be happy to add an oc to the story, just explain to me what they look like, gender, likes, small bio, and how they and Mike met since I don't know how it would work with animatronics since the story is revolving around Mike and the animatronics liking him but I guess if you give me something to work with like maybe you're the maintenance, or one of the drugees, or idk, but I would also like ideas telling me how a short amount of the next chapter will/should go, and to make this clear no Freddy stuffs Mike or Mike dies of golden Freddy because I'm trying to keep Mike alive and human, so basically if you want just tell me "hey, can Mike and chika get together in chapter _ or they all get together and eat dinner and things go bad quick? I mean cmon guys, I'm doing my best to involve yall, thank you.


	7. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

Mike decided to take his chances with foxy and tried to run past her but his efforts were fruitless as she grabbed him and held him close, still trying to run away he made no progress, she hugged him tight saying "only me" silently Mike heard this, he was starting to get the picture now, we're they fighting, for him?

his thoughts were interrupted as maintenance was pulling in the parking lot, foxy quickly let go and jumped into the curtains, the others did the same thing, bonnie stared at him for a moment with saddened eyes and jumped on stage, foxy had whispered to him "better not shut that door next time" laughing an almost terrifying laugh.

everything was normal once again, maintenance walked in and waved as he got the mop out of backstage along with a tool kit and went about his business, Mikes cellphone went off and answered it "Hello?" Mike asked "HEY, how's it been man?" He looked at the phone to see it was none other than Jack Simpson , a guy that's lender money to Mike to save him 2 months worth of rent "Hey Jack, how have you been holding up?" Jack replied "pretty good right now, and I heard you got the night guard position, I saw you in uniform earlier yesterday, and I'm here to tell you that I got hired to help you during the night shift!" He said with excitement Mike couldn't believe it, an old friend was going to come here for 6 hours, 6 hours to catch up on lost time.

Mike sId with glee "that's great, how's about you come by here at 9 when we open because I got morning shift" Jack agreed and the both hung up, Mike looked at his phone, 8:30 30 minutes until Jack gets here, but what to do during that time… Mike looked at pirates cove, he felt bad that he was denying her the whole time, "I better go apologize" He walked into the cove to be surprised by the fox towering directly over him, he stepped back a bit as a precaution.

"Hey hon!" She said quickly grabbing Mikes shirt by the collar and pulling him into a tight hug, Mike just embraced it, she let go "why are you here? And not in your office?" She asked grinning as she circled him "I came here to apologize for earlier, and to tell you that I'm gonna have to close the door tonight, my friend is going to be helping me tonight" Mike said continuing to look forward paying no attention to were she was, trying to hold his ground "well that doesn't mean I'm not going to at least try to get in" she said going behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mike was trying his best not to blush, and he wasn't "oh, not nervous yet?" She continued down and down till he jerked away blushing red as a tomato "I better get going now" he walked out as foxy said "ok, but you better be quick…" As Mike was going off stage he saw Jack at the door, he could tell because it was 9:00 exactly and the black hair. He thought to himself "long time no see" smiling.


	8. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

Mike went to the door to let Jack in all the while Jack smiling and patiently waiting, as Mike finally unlocked the door a few kids came running across the street to the door as Jack walked in "hey, Mr. Fazbear hired you right? And not just an idea?" Mike asked cautiously to get an idea of whether he could give him a uniform or not "yeah, so it's sealed" Mike smiled "ok then, let me show you to the office"

Mike was wondering were the uniforms were though, Mr. Fazbear had just run in and given it to him, they went on down the hall way, and finally came to the office "well here we are, so all the basics are just check the cameras on this tablet the microphone for announcements, and just hold down like so…" Mike demonstrated "and then press the mice button to talk to the one room only, once you let go of the button it'll reset back to building wide, got it?"

Jack looked around almost as if he was surprised and nodded in acknowledgement "well I'm gonna look for the uniforms real quick" Mike picked up the camera and looked in the parts and service room "ah, that's were they are, well I'll go fetch you a uniform" Jack looked back at Mike "ok, I'll take a look around" he said as Mike left the room, Jack took a look around only to find mikes taser lying on the floor broken the yellow pieces of the handle were scattered about, it looked like it was slammed pretty hard, upon closer inspection it had even shot the hooks out and the were lying on the floor near the wall

"well now that I think about it he did have red hair on the shirt" he pondered it, and decided to ask Mike when he came back, he continued to look around, there were 2 windows on both sides of the desk in front, and next to the windows were 2 open door areas with 2 buttons next to each door, one labeled 'door' and below that button was labeled 'light' he pressed the door button only to shut it right on Mike as he returned "Holy shit!" He heard Mike yell outside, he opened it again laughing "sorry Mike, I was just seeing what it did, speaking of what happened here?" He pointed at the broken taser on the floor "oh, that? Umm… I dropped it" Jack knew he was lying, so he stared at Mike "Fine, I got into a fight with someone" Jacks eyes widened "did they take your taser and throw it?" Mike looked down at the floor "yeah" Jack was surprised "they were pretty strong to send a taser flying with such force"

"Well here's your uniform" Mike handed it to Jack "you can use the bathroom to Chang, I'll be waiting in the party room" Mike looked at the time and saw it was 11:00 "alrighty then" Jack said as he sped off, Mike went on to the party room to see 2 teens climbing into pirates cove he ran to them "what do you think your doing? That's out of order" the girl turned to him, it was the same gauge from yesterday, she climbed in to the curtains, he jumped in after her, luckily the boy with her had left back t o the crowd in the party room to watch the show.

Mike was chasing her around foxy, which was lifeless, that or she was acting, the girl finally turned and tackled Mike, she pinned him down with her on his legs and arms down on his "woah, your way to tight" she began to lick his neck all the while he was fighting but gravity seemed to be against him, she kissed him but as she did that the unimaginable happened.


	9. Chapter 8

**-Chapter 8**-

Mike watched as foxy came up behind her, but instead of the gold yellow eyes her eyes were a bright red she approached behind the drugee mike swiped his arms so she fell on him he held on to her and rolled over to dodge foxys foot coming down on the ground with menacing force "ma'am you need to leave now" he said as he got up, as did she, terror was evident in her eyes as foxy was walking towards them.

"What the hell is going on?" The drugee asked with a shaky uncertainty in her voice, Mike pushed her behind him and drew his flash light with the handle up "stay behind me" Jack had come in with uniform on and belt equipped "hey Mike I was-" Mike yelled "Jack get your taser out and guard her, don't fire unless absolutely necessary.

Jack did as he was told to see foxy approaching them "you! Come here" he called to the girl, the girl gripped on to him tight, foxy was approaching him now "Mike! Do something!" He called out, Mike jumped out in front of them foxy trying to make her way around him but he shuffled to whatever side she was going, she growled.

"Mike watch out" Jack called, Mike felt her grasp his shirt and threw him across the stage hitting a wall with a loud 'thump' "MIKE!" He shot at foxy and tased her, he held down the trigger but it wasn't doing anything, she wasn't even phased "Jack! Push the switch down to heavy" Mike called weakly form across the room, Jack frantically looked for it and found it on the side of Barrel, he switched it down all the way and right as he pulled the trigger foxy was stopped in her tracks cringing and he held it down till she was down on the floor still.

"Mike, are you okay? The drugee ran over to him, as did Jack, Mike got up and they all had an awkward silence still comprehending the situation until a few kids looked through the curtains, Mike quickly grabbed the drugees arm and said "you really shouldn't be up here" she played along and let him lead her off stage and as they walked off he looked back at foxy, with concern in his eye.


	10. Chapter 9

**-Authors note-**

**I'd like to make a shout out to DaMan561**

**For the oc Jack Simpson, stay fresh. **

**Sorry this chapter is so long, I was trying to make up for all the short ones**

-Chapter 9-

Hours had passed since the fight, Mike and Jack had gone to sleep in their swivel chairs wait for the shift to begin, meanwhile the drugee stayed and ate pizza occasionally watching Mike through the window, the day had gone by, Mike and Jack went ahead and set an alarm for 11:00 all the while foxy was sitting in her cove thinking about what she had done.

The radio turned on as the clock struck 11:00 and both Mike and Jack shot up in their chairs "1 Hour left" they said in unison and got up mike said to Jack "can you go into the party room and keep an eye on the drugees while I make the closing announcement" Jack nodded and walked out as Mike took the microphone and made a building wide announcement

"attention customers, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will be closing in 1 hour, please collect your belongings and children and finish up food, and remember to come tomorrow for our hot deals and hot pizza" he said with as much enthusiasm as a night guard could put out, he let go of the button as leaned back in his chair and took out the tablet to check the party room camera to see Jack staring at bonnie as she played, he was admiring her playing and such, Mike smiled and continued About his routine checking, such as equipment, news, cameras and doors, an hour passed and both Mike and Jack went to lock up as everyone left, they nearly had to beat one of the drugees after he refused to leave and started shoving the guards

after everyone left they both went back to the office and once they were there the power went out and switched to the generator, thus beginning night 2 "well Jack, I found a rack of these while I was going through the equipment" he pulled out a rock of 4 walky talkies each with a clip on the back, both Mike and Jack took one and fitted it to their chest pocket, the phone rang during this and Mike answered it in hopes of canceling the recorded message but instead it was Mr. Fazbear "hey Mike, how's work been for you" Mike laughed "it's been eventful, but where have you been?" Mr. Fazbear chuckled and answered "well I've been talking with other companies such as repair, housing companies, aswell as furniture manufacturers"

Mike looked at the camera in the party room and saw that some of the tables were pretty beat up and their paint fading, same with the chairs "well I better leave you to it, and keep an eye on pirates cove, I know that's the old night guards duty but taking advice from someone in the past is kind of dull and I can't stress it's potent influence on your… Uhh… Stay" he hung up and Jack looked at him confused "why did he put it as that?" He was somewhat confused, the phone rang again and I answered it, so it cancelled, and we went on about the night checking cams, and talking about our lives, after 2 hours of talking and laughing I saw it was 2 AM "hmm… It has been a while since I checked" I looked again to find the bunny gone the chicken was walking around on stage, Freddy still deactivated, while Jack was talking I looked at pirates cove and foxy was looking out the Curtain I switched to the supply closet to see bonnie there, I switched to west hall and saw foxy coming, while Jack was talking I interrupted with a "HOLY SHIT" and slammed the button and it closed this time, foxy started to pound on the door, Jack was hyper ventilating from seeing that the animatronic fox was the window staring at them, she waved "the hell is going on dude?" He asked with fear in his voice "don't worry their not here to kill us, or anything like that, it's just that-" foxy tapped on the window holding a note to the window reading 'I won't do anything, please let me in' she smiled, it was hard for Mike to deny her, he knew she wouldn't but Jack was freaking out

I reluctantly opened the door while saying to Jack "watch, I'll show you that there isn't anything to be afraid of" the tall fox walked into the room and hugged Mike "I'm sorry that last night I… You know…" The fox said with nervousness in her voice and continued "and earlier today I'm sorry, but it just made me angry that she was doing that to you and when you w ere protecting her I got mad at you in blind rage"

Jack listened and was warming up to it now, if it had wanted to kill us it would have done it by now "it's ok foxy, just don't do that again, cause to be honest that hurt like hell" Mike laughed "sorry about tasing you foxy, I was scared and-" Jack was interrupted by the fox saying "it's ok, I know I was scaring yall, it's only natural for you humans to react like that when faced with fear"

Jack held out his hand to the fox "well, my names Jack Simpson" trying to give a proper introduction, foxy giggled and took his hand and shook it "nice to meet you Jack, I'm foxy" Jack noticed the immense difference in size between their hands, "damn" Jack thought seeing her paw was 2 times bigger "hello" a voice called from the darkness foxy grabbed mikes hand and pulled him close as the rabbit walked in "BACK OFF" she growled "mikes mine, we established this already" the bunny looked at Jack, he blushed at seeing the rabbit, the one who he admired so very much.

"Don't worry foxy, I'm into him now" she said as she nodding towards Jack

She approached Jack, foxy still holding onto Mike as Jack and the rabbit began to talk Mike noticed his hand was firmly grasping her tail when he tot iced this he also noticed that she was grinning at him, he Immediately let go and he was embarrassed and blushing red completely and he looked at the ground in shame "it's ok, I kind of like it" she said picking up her tail and putting it in his hand" Jack and the rabbit were laughing and talking until the bells signaled it was time to go.


	11. Chapter 10

**-Chapter 10-**

Mike and Jack said their goodbyes to each of the animatronics and the power went out, then the main power came on and as they were leaving Mike remembered they had 4 hours till opening, 3 until maintenance came, so Mike and Jack walked with their girl and Mike and Foxy went in to pirates cove and Jack and Bonnie went to the main stage were Chica and Bonnie usually spoke of their night and what they did, Chica smiled as she saw Bonnie and Jack walking up.

Mike and Foxy had gone into pirates cove and onto her fake ship to find the drugee girl there sleeping "what the hell? Why is she here?" Mike tried to calm her down, trying to avoid a repeat of yesterday, he jumped in front her "calm down" she probably fell asleep here trying to stay in here, she may be homeless, explaining her clothing" Foxy did as Mike said, and didn't rip her to shreds, she was still pretty mad about yesterday and what she did, so Mike went up to her to see if she was out cold, or was normally sleeping, after checking her forehead and state it concurred that she was just sleeping.

Foxy was jealous that he was so comfortable with touching the drugee but when it came to touching her he was nervous and refused, She'll just have to force it on him, after Mike was done checking the girl he took his bag off and rested it under her head "it may not be a pillow but it'll prevent a crick in her neck" he said to himself

he turned back around to find Foxy sitting on the other side of the room, Mike looked at her face and it looked like she was crying, or softly sobbing he ran over to her "what's wrong?" She looked up but looked back down to the floor, she started sobbing more "what's wrong, did I do something? I'm sorry if I did, and I won't do it again" she looked up "you can't suddenly love someone" Mike was shocked to hear this, and somewhat offended he he gently put his finger under Foxy's eye and wiped the oil coming from it and said in a gentle voice "your right, you can't if you already do" Mike said smiling, she stopped and looked at him with a look of disbelief "prove it" Mike wasn't sure how he could, I mean sure he could kiss her but I would rather take it all slowly he stood up "How can I prove it to you, I will do anything"

she grinned when he said this, Mike saw this and knew that he should've stated it differently, but it was too late, He didn't want to break her hopes right when they built up "anything?" She asked, Mike gulped "yes, anything" foxy looked him in the eye "alright" she said thinking, she spread her legs "alright, sit here" she patted the space between her legs, Mike blushing, he felt his cheek and it felt like a stove top, and did as she told him to, he sat between her legs back to her belly trying not to touch her, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to were his back was against her belly

"Nervous yet" Mike obviously was, he was blushing cherry red, keeping his head down to avoid touching her chest area once again due to the height difference, she grabbed his chin and brought hid head up, now his head was touching her chest, he had the extreme urge to move forward but if he did he knew he would offend her so he embraced it regretfully she delightfully laughed and began to nibble on his neck, he was biting his lip to keep from making any sounds he was gripping his knees but as she nibbled on his neck she moved his hands to her thighs, and now he had no way of letting out stress or rather self control, he made a low moan trying to hide it from her but she noticed and began to close her legs on him

"how… much… l-longer" he managed to get out, he knew he liked it, but it was immoral, only 2 days and she was already toying with him, she stopped and whispered "until I feel you've proven your love to me" she licked his neck up to his cheek, she stopped and pushed his head into her chest "soft hm?" He heard the maintenance man pull in to the lot, he tried to move, but she closed her legs even tighter and forced his head to her chest harder, there

Was no way to move, she knew that he was helpless, and she laughed knowing that she could do anything she wanted "nervous yet?" She laughed almost sadistically and moved her hands to his thighs, Mike was trying his hardest to not fight back but she moving towards his crotch.

"Say it, I'm yours and only yours" she said, he said it "I'm yours and only yours" she moved farther down his eyes widened "again" Mike said desperately and louder "I'm your and only yours" she had her hand right on his crotch "AGAIN" she demanded "IM YOUR AND ONLY YOURS!" He was silently sobbing, amazingly she didn't hear this, "I Can't believe I agreed to that, I've lost my innocence" Mike thought as he sobbed, she finally let him go, he stood up quickly wiping the small amount of tears on his face "have I proven myself" he asked "yes, you dealt with it, and only fought a bit near the end" she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now remember, you said it yourself, your mine, and only mine" she said pushing herself against his back "yes ma'am?" She asked "yes ma'am" he said choking on his own self hatred "yes ma'am" she backed away and asked in a concerned voice "are you ok?" He didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her without feeling bad, he continued to look down at the floor and proceeded towards the steps of the ship "honey?" She said with a sad voice, he continued to walk down them and she followed until he reached the curtains she grabbed his hand and in a desperate attempt asked "what's wrong?" Mike turned and looked her in the eye, already feeling like he wasn't worthy, and said occasionally choking on his embarrassment and self hatred "I've lost my innocence, I do love you, but I can't call myself pure, I let you do that to me, and a person who really cared would've waited before letting that happen.

She pulled him in and said in his ear "I'm sorry, I knew you loved me the whole time, but I thought about you day and night and my feelings built up over time till I couldn't hold it in anymore" he looked at her and kissed her, she was surprised that a shy guy like Mike would go for it like this, she leaned in to embrace it, he walked out with her, now instead of a sad expression a more horrified expression came onto his face. He walked to Jack who was currently making out with Bonnie "Jack, I'm gonna open the place up, and go home I need sometime to think to myself" Jack looked up "but you got morning shift remember? You got 3 more hours" he cupped his face in his hands and got on his knees on the floor, he lost it, he was irritated, he shot up and walked to the front door and opened for the kids, he immediately went to the office and sat down in his chair "what have I done" he said sobbing into his hands.


	12. Chapter 11

**-Chapter 11-**

After sobbing till he went to sleep he was dreaming about it again, everything that had happened, the guilt, shame, all coming back he heard a voice, but it was a voice he heard before, but only a few times, he woke up with the brunet in front of him, he rolled back eyes widened with out a word, she was holding something behind her back, and she presented it to him, it was 2 packages of beer "I woke up while you and her were-"

Mike interrupted her "please, don't mention it" she frowned "well since you and that Jack guy work night shift just yall and the robots, here's an escape" and she set the 2 packages on the desk a pulled one out and handed it to Mike, mike refused "I'm not gonna leave Jack out on this, if I got drunk alone now I would be the only one looking like an idiot" she laughed as did mike "speaking of I haven't gotten your name" she held out her hand and Mike took it and they shook "my names Leah" she said, "huh, that's a nice name" Leah blushed "thank you, well I better get going" as she was walking out she placed the bottle of beer back in the 8 pack and said on exit "and thanks for place that bag under my head" she left.

"well shit, I forgot about that" he left and passed by Jack on the way, they high fived when they passed each other and he entered the cove, foxy was sleeping, lying down hands under her head and legs curled, Mike smiled as he passed by her and got his bag and left back to the office and placed his bag down, he walked back to the party room seeing the remainder of everyone leave, he locked up and said to Jack "cmon, that brunet girl gave us beer" jake looked him eyes widened "really?" He said curiously "yep, and I bet I can drink more than you" Mike gave a devious smile in challenge "cmon dude, you know that I always beat you back in college" smiling back "well times change" Mike said as they raced to the office and it struck 12.

They both downed their first bottle in under a minute and started on the 2nd bottle, and same with it, they started to hic up and laugh uncontrollably, they started to work on their 3rd bottle but slower and 30 minutes in they were singing gibberish, mikes right arms around Jacks neck and Jacks left arm around Mikes neck "eeeeeyyyyyyy (hic) heyyyyy baby (hic) I wanna knooooowwwww if you'll be mah girl" they both sang in unison, Mike fell on a beer bottle and Jack laughed uncontrollably "Dumbass" Mike got back up and laughed with him as Bonnie a Foxy looked through the window a they ran in right as Mike a Jack were downing the rest of their 3rd bottle

"MIKE" Foxy yelled while Bonnie did the same for Jack, Mike looked at his bottle and then at Foxy "well shit" as she took the bottle from him and put it on the table Bonnie took it and just dropped it and began to lecture Jack "oh cmon babe don't be like that" Mike said, Foxy blushed, she kind of liked this, he never called her babe before, not to mention he was drunk so he could easily be manipulated she took a beer and downed it in seconds "OHHHHHHH" both Mike and Jack yelled unison surprised by this, Bonnie turned to Foxy only to see her downing a 2nd bottle "FOXY!" Mike walked up to Bonnie "oh cmon don't be a wuss, a tossed her a drink as Jack came up and started chanting "down it!" Soon foxy joined in and Bonnie downed it in 6 seconds they all started screaming and laughing, foxy had grabbed mikes hand and started to kiss him, Bonnie was still somewhat mad but she downed a 2nd and she was chill, they all got with their lover and kissed, 4 AM foxy had run away with Mike and he followed her to the cove she was laughing while Mike was kissing her neck and foxy undressed and Mike did as she instructed him to and he woke up, Mike looked around dazed and he was in between Foxy's legs , he looked around to see a pair of khakis ruffled on the floor and white bandaging with it but as his sight cleared he knew that clothing.

it was Foxys, he looked straight at her and quickly looked away, beer bottles around them, he looked at himself, thankful he was still clothed so they didn't have sex but there was one thing that worried Mike, he stuck his tounge out and licked his finger, their was short red hair on it, Mike knew what it meant, he nearly barfed and started scraping his tounge on his sleeve, foxy woke up and stretched she hicced, meaning she was still drunk, how many did she have?

"Mike?" She said unevenly, she began to walk towards him, she was only feet away he was backing up but slipped on a bottle and fell to the ground with a loud 'Fwomp' and as he got on his hand and knees she had laid on his back with her arms wrapped around his waste he could hear Jack still drunkly babbling as Bonnie was to, by the sound of it they had just woken up aswell, foxy was rubbing herself against his back and knowing she was naked didn't make it any better.

"So, how about we get back to our session?" Mike was shaking, he was scared, he dealt with the test but sexual interaction? Hell no, he tried to get up but fell to the ground, she was top of him and now he was in between her legs, she had him pinned.

she laughed hysterically and as she turned him over to were she had his legs pinned, he turned his head and covered his view of her parts, she turned his head to face him and brought his head to her chest using one arm to hold him to her, and the other to unbutton his shirt she was heavily breathing and blushing, he knew if he didn't do something he was gonna lose his virginity along with whatever pride he had left.

"Foxy, please, don't do this, I'm not rea- she threw off his shirt and slammed him on the ground and began to take off his pants "I'm not ready for this!" She payed no attention and slid his pants down and as she reached for his underwear he flung up and hugged her tight "Foxy, For the love of god don't do this! Please…" He was crying at this point, foxy stopped and took in what she was doing, after a minute of thinking she realized that she was going to forcefully have sex with the one she had made cry for this very thing, she hugged him back which slightly made Mike cringe not knowing the she had come back to her senses.

Jack and Bonnie had run in to see her undressing Mike who was crying, they left quickly.

I'm sorry… Mike…


	13. Chapter 12

**-Chapter 12-**

**-Jack's point of view-**

Jack and Bonnie were moving off to the after spending a night with Bonnie and Mike with foxy stage as Mike and foxy went to pirates cove, Chica sat there waving "hey Bonnie" she said staring at Jack with a grin, this creeped him out but he brushed it off, and once he and Bonnie had reached the stage they began to talk for a long while,

Bonnie went ahead and sat in jacks lap, he was blushing, no girl had done this other than at the college parties, but those weren't real love, just drunken stupidity, after continuing to talk for a while they were already making out, each one trying to gain dominance but with Bonnie being the animatronic, it was obvious he was, nonetheless Jack tried but Bonnie and pushed him on the floor,pushing on his chest to keep him down, and soon Jack just gave up and he was almost rag doll, being tired from struggling and wrestling with her.

Now she was just rubbing it in, she would just lay on his stomach for a while as he occasionally struggle, after a while she had full control over him she was doing as she please, Jack was pinned, he was starting to get nervous she had him between her legs, she squeezed them just to taunt him, but soon she realized, she could do whatever she wanted "hm, quite a uniform you got there" she said as she unbuttoned it "uhh… What are you doing?

She shushed Jack as she pulled of his shirt, Jack quickly grabbed it and out it back on "how about we start slow?" Bonnie looked at pirates cove "Foxy's probably toying with him, so girls gotta have some funwhen she said this she looked at Jack and grinned "hmm…" She said as she "everybody's got to have fun every once in a while" she began rubbing herself against him, Jack was blushing, Bonnie moved down to his neck and nibbled, her teeth made sound a rabbit makes whenever it nibbles on carrots, Jack laughed at the thought but he was interrupted by Bonnie, she was beginning to straddle him, this felt good, but he knew it wasn't right

"bonnie, I don- she covered his mouth and began to rub rub herself against his back, and he could feel her softness, it felt so good, heavenly almost she placed him in between her legs and was squeezing him all the while his head was sinking into her chest, he grunted at the sheer pressure of her legs closing on him she moaned and turned him over to were he was facing her arms by the sides of her arms she wrapped her paws around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, Jack was in push up position now trying to keep from falling on her, she squeezed her legs and forced his crotch down on hers, she was making him dry hump her, he was blushing beyond belief now, he was close to freaking out, this wasn't right, he was getting it on with an animatronic, this was a whole new level of wrong, he was disgusted by himself, he was just letting this happen, as he was thinking what to do he lost his balance.

His head fell on her chest, she was heavily breathing, as a silence came over them, Chica was watching from afar this whole time, jealous, she also saw Mike and Foxy in the cove, she was jealous, why didn't she have a guy? "Well I guess I'll just have to take one of them"

Time skip to time of chapt. 11

Jack and Mike were screwing around in the office wasting themselves on beer, after taking a 3rd bottle and drinking some more they were busted by the animatronics, still again Chica was watching, Foxy had run off dragging Mike along leaving the office to him and Bonnie, she had grabbed onto him they both drunkly swaying left to right things went from peaceful drunken babble to making out to more intense things, some part of Jack knew what he was doing but each time he thought about it his drunken thoughts told him to go with it, soon they had just gone out cold in nothing more than the bare minimum of clothing.

They woke up later to wander into the main room and just talking gibberish, once they had become sober again they got clothed, Bonnie took the office, she was still recovering from realizing she had been with Jack in nothing but undergarments, she was mad for a short while, but she had gotten drunk and joined In on a large portion of the activities and she couldn't stay mad at Jack forever, once they were fully dressed they decided to check on Foxy and Mike, they peeked in and saw that Foxy was on Mike naked while he was hugging her in nothing but his undergarments, he was also crying, they quickly left, and went about their business looking over what had happened this past night.


	14. Chapter 13

**-Chapter 13-**

It had been a good few days since the drunk incident, it was now Monday, Mike got his 240$ paycheck, fixed up his room but he hadn't been to his apartment in many days, sleeping here and eating pizzas that Chica cooked, as Mike and Jack exchanged stories Mike had said something that peaked an interest in everyone else and they listened "well, you would be surprised how long it takes a drum line to tune their instruments, I was a trumpet so we were right above them in the stands and in halftime shows" they all gave a wary eye to Mike still looking at their plates to avoid him noticing them listening.

"well why don't you go to any games anymore?" Well I graduated, but I still meet with them and play at public events like grand openings and that stuff, but I don't really play much more than that" Foxy finished up and leaned over the table holding her head up with her hands "so, what kind of songs did you do" Mike looked at her "well we did all sorts, average March songs, other instrumentals like children of Sanchez and Nova, and at big events hosting birthday parties we would play birthday son-" Chica came up with excitement "Birthday songs? Why don't you come up on stage with us sometime and play with us?"

"Well first my band uniform hardly matches this places style and trumpet wouldn't sound good with guitar, it just doesn't musically mix" Bonnie nodded "sorry Chica but it really wouldn't blend right, but maybe you could be a guy that plays as people eat while we aren't playing" Mike was going to protest but chica hugged his head cuddling it "yeah! Why not do that?" Foxy looked and saw this "Chica, could you please?" Chica grinned and looked at foxy "could I please what?" Snuggling Mike closer.

Jack was laughing at this "lover (ahem) boy" Jack said in amusement trying to hide the words "what am I doing?" She hugged tighter " Foxy pointed her hook "THAT" she was becoming increasingly irritated "Oh, you mean this?" She lifted up his chin revealing his neck and licked it slowly, Bonnie looked at Foxy and Jack nudged Mike trying to contain his laughter, Foxy was trembling with anger, Mike looked over and saw this "Chica, you really don't want to do that, please stop, you know me and foxy are together" Chica sat in his lap pushed his hair back revealing his forehead "why would I not want to do this… Hon, and I don't remember you ever declaring to be in a relationship" chica looked at foxy who was shaking.

but instead of anger, oil tears were developing In her eyes "Chica, STOP!" Mike demanded and Chica instantly let go and stepped back, and Mike ran over to foxy who was now on her knees and cradled her head, foxy pulled him into an extremely tight hug as she cried "it's ok Foxy, I'm yours and only yours" Mike said with what little breath he had left and foxy began to cry more, but this time tears of joy "oh yeah… That night you got all lit up with him? Pshhh" she grabbed mikes arm "trust me Mikey dear, I could give you a far better time than that runs down fox" Foxy at the ground sobbing uncontrollably "Chica!" Bonnie yelled "ok that was uncalled for" Jack said in agreement Mike jerked his arm away and faced her with his fists clenched "She's not outdated, she's one of a kind and good as new, your just a dime a dozen hunk of scrap!"

He stood his ground letting the insult sink in, Jack and Bonnie were looking at Chica waiting to see her reaction "oh, it's that way huh?" Mike looked at foxy who was staring Chica to see what she was going to do, as Mike turned around China's fist slammed into his stomach sending him flying onto a table then sliding off onto the chairs "well it's another story if a dime a dozen pile of scrap can kick your ass" Mike got up and his vision was blurred but it restored, his stomach was stinging "Chica don't!" Chica push Bonnie away and put her foot on foxy "yeah, I guess if an old fox can have you and I can't then no one should, Jack pulled out his taser and shot her, and before he could flip the switch to heavy she yanked the wires connected to the hooks and taser out of his hand and ripped out the hooks.

Mike had pulled out his flash light and used the end of it to hit her across the beak and it dislocated the bottom of her beak, she held it as it flopped up and down loosely and she grunted in pain, Mike delivered another blow to her knee and loosened the gears and she kneeled down on her good leg and was groaning in pain "see if you want to talk shit about my girl after this!" as Mike was about to deliver the blow to the back of her head Foxy caught it "it's ok Mike, she learned" Chica was kneeling on the floor in pain and crying "Chica, I'll fix you up but under one condition "anything" she said desperately in a glitched voice.

"don't say anything bad about Foxy and I don't want to hear anything but compliments to her from now on" Chica agreed and Mike grabbed his back from under the mess of chairs that had fallen over when he had hit the ground "foxy can you help her stand as I tighten the gears?" Foxy nodded and helped her up, and Mike came holding his gut and cringing and started on the knee and worked his way up, "hey Foxy?" Foxy looked at Chica "hm?" Foxy said in a dull voice "sorry about what I s-s-s-said" Foxy looked at Mike who was now standing up grunting in pain as he held his gut and Jack came over to help him, Bonnie followed close behind.

"It's not me who you should be apologizing to, mikes the one that flew across the table" she looked at Mike who was cringing in pain "Mike I'm-" Mike put his finger to her beak and said "it's ok, just don't talk for a minute, I gotta fix your beak" he put on a painful smile and held her beak were the screw hole was and screwed the screw back in to place, Chica hugged Mike and he cried in pain and she quickly let go "I'm so sorry, I forgot and I was just try- "it's ok" he cringed "I just need to go the hospital and get this checked out soon"

The clock rang that it was 6 and he hobbled to his office with Jack close behind, Bonnie and Foxy stayed with Chica giving her a frown and a nod of dis approval, Chica looked down and went back up on stage and the others returned back to their spots.


	15. Chapter 14

**-Authors Note-**

**Hi guys, im sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday, it was christmas so i was messing with my new computer and setting it up, and i will now be writing from it instead of my ipad****, ****so thats some ggod news, and if you have time please check out DaMan651 and look at his story "Desperate Times" its back story on how Mike and Jack met (Prequel) , and their hellish- i mean, wonderful time in high school. TO THE STORY!**

**-Chapter 14-**

It had been a whole week now, and after recovering from the fight with chica he had 3 more days left till his next pay check, so he decided to go pick up that M9 he had his sights on for so long, he went ahead and bought a few more gears to restock the parts room.

so as he walked in he hend the trumpet case length wise since he saw that foxy was talking with the manager on stage in pirates cove, Mike tried to hide the case and listen in but his efforts to listen were fruitless but he succesfully snuck through with the case , so he just walked by with a nod as she waved, Mike didnt know why, he wasnt in a very good mood today, ever since those weird dreams, about his old class mate Luke Stormat coming back for revenge.

ever since Mike got him kicked out of school Mike always had the feeling he was always Watching him, he shrugged it off, as he walked in the office he saw jack there looking at old photos of him at graduation and high school computer science club pictures, he looked at mike and smiled "hey, remember when we met in detention?" mike smiled "yeah, what about it" jack's smile quickly transformed to a frown "I miss those days, we were free, young and we were still with all of our old friends, but now its just us, and life seems Screwed up, with us loving animatronics and all" mike grinned and said taunting him "well think of it as a different form of 'computer science' if you catch my drift" jack gave a friendly punch on the shoulder and laughed

"whats in the case?" Jack asked with a confused look "oh, this is my old trumpet, back in high school through college" Mike said with a somewhat passionate tone "well why are you bringing it here?" Mike looked around blushing a small bit "w-well i was going to consider their idea of playing while people eat" Jack looked at him and gave a large grin "your gonna play it for-" Mike interrupted him "No im not, im playing it for the crowd" Mike said placing it down, there were loud steps coming from the hallway, not metal, more of a thick clack like the sound you hear when a teacher walks down the hall way in high heels "do you hear that?" Mike said to Jack "hey Mike" a furious almost devilish voice said from the slight darkness of the door, the lights from the party room even in the day wernt strong enough to pierce the thick black void of the hall way "Sir, you cant be back here, this is a employees only area" Mike said in firm Voice trying to sound Professional "Oh, im sorry" said the figure stepping into the security room.

It was none other than Luke Stormat, he was a bit taller than mike, green eyes, old faded jacket and jeans, dirty blonde, and his combat boots, which must've been what was causing all the racket "wow, i remember back in high school I had everything I needed, but then you took all that away from me, ALL OF IT" he said the last part stomping his combat boots on the ground "so a crappy m inimum wage job is all you can do? with all that programming knowledge you bragged about? jeez, sucks huh?" Mike was just staring and watching "well you better be ready, because ill get you when you least expect it" Luke said stepping back into the dark confined hallway and started back to the main room "What was all that about?" Mike gave Jack a sorrowful look "that was Luke Srormat, remember? the guy that was spoiled and got whatever he wanted?" Jacks eyes wondered to the floor saying "yeah, I remember" with a low angry voice.

**-Time Skip-**

after the day was over it was time to start the night shift, Mike readied the cameras for the shift and the equipment, Mike and Jack both got their Radios and attached them onto their chest pocket and made sure the batteries were charged Mike made sure to put on the new holster for his M9 onto his utility belt, they proceeded out of the office to the doors out front to let everyone out "Hey Mike" Leah said cheerfully jumping up a bit and giving him a hug "Oh, Nice to meet you too" Mike said chuckling, it was nice to have a Human girl to talk to and bond with because over the last few days she's been sticking around and hanging out with mike and they would talk during mike breaks and eat together, Mike knew Foxy was watching him from her cove, he would look back and see nothing, but the feeling was overpowering, he knew that she was watching.

but as soon as he looked Leah would grab his chin and make him look at her again and continue their conversation, Mike felt bad, but he had no one else to talk to during the day, foxy had to stay in her cove, and if mike went in there for any other reason Mr. Fazbear might get mad, and this was a huge score for mike to find a well paying job even partially living here half the time so he couldnt get fired or he loses his love and his source of income.

"Hey, umm... Mike?" Mike looked at her as he held the door open for her "Hm?" She looked at the ground nervously with her hands behind her back prancing in anxiousness "I was wondering if you um... wanted to go... on a date?" she said cringing as she said date "umm... I uhh..." Mike was looking at pirates cove "umm... I would uhh... how about we meet at my Apartment tomorrow?" He whispered the last part quickly, she drooped her head and hugged him whispering to him "What time?" Mike was thankful she knew that he was trying to hide it and she was playing along "2:00 PM" Mike gently unwrapped her arms around him and said aloud "im sorry, but we can still be friends" Leah Backed away and pretended to sob a small bit "alright, but ill keep trying you know"

Leah said as she walked into the darkness outside and Mike locked up the doors, it just now turned 12 and the animatronics wizzed to life gears Humming as they started up and looked at mike waiting for the signal, Mike held a hand up as to wave to Leah and held it still to sign to the animatronics to not move yet, and once she was gone he put it down and Chica started off to the kitchen to make pizzas, Mike and her made plans to celebrate his 3rd week there and Bonnie raced up to Jack almost hugging him to death, as Mike passed by him Mike whispered "Who's lover boy?" Jack tried to nudge mike but Bonnie caught his hand and brought it back into the hug.

Mike laughed to himslef as he stared at the two hugging he was stepping backwards and he ran into foxy on entry into the hall way "Oh hey Foxy" He said confused, but she crossed her arms angrily and Mike knew what she was mad about he looked at the floor getting ready to be slapped "Why didn't you ever come to the cove to visit me during your breaks?" Mike scratched the back of his head "She didn't hear?" He thought to himself as he composed himself "Well I cant, Mr. Fazbear might get mad" Foxy pulled him to the office closing both doors "Well you could say your repairing me" she said hastily looking for a way to get him to visit her, Mike carefully sthought about it "well, I guess that could work, but i already repaired you" Foxy looked at him eyes narrowed "Then if you cant come with a reason, then just sneak your way in there, besides, its not like you ever go home after your-"

she caught something shining in the back of the room, Mike noticed it too, He had left his trumpet case open after cleaning it during his equipment check, He quickly got up and jumped in front of foxy grabbing her shoulders, hey, why dont we get back to talking about Plans, besides i'm sure-" she gently pushed him aside and picked up the Brass Instrument "Whats this she said looking and grinning at mike "oh umm... well i was going to... consider playing for guests" Foxy laughed handing it to mike and pulling a chair to her and sitting down legs crossed "well, why dont you play for me?" she placed her hands on her legs and waited patiently "I w-w-was gonna play it for guests and it's kind of embarras-" Mike was interrupted by a loud yell from the party room" it was human and scratchy but it was hard to make out because the doors muffled it, both Mike and Foxy jumped up and opened the doors and darted out the room to check on whats going on.


	16. Chapter 15

**-Authors Note-**

**Hey Guys, im sorry for not posting too much lately, but im really trying to get my self to do this, anyway, if you could please, leave a review, it REALLY helps me to write, so here's MOAR of the story, enjoy.**

**-Chapter 15-**

Mike and Foxy had run into the corridor and into the Party room to find Chica holding a man up by his collar and carrying him to the Back Stage room "What the hell are y'all doing?!" Mike said in Anger and Confusion "well this endo is out of its suit so we're going to go stuff it back into it's suit" Mike unholstered his flash light turning it on to see Luke Stormat, terrified and paler than he was before.

"Chica! that is a human for the love of god look at him!" Chica looked at Luke in confusion "he still looks like an endoskeleton to me, but whatever" she said dropping the man, Luke was shaking, he looked at Mike "The hell is this? Your still messing with me man? I'm gonna get you for this" mike grabbed his shirt in anger "What the hell do you mean? I'm trying to get by the night and keep my job while your sneaking around here doing god knows what and your mad at me? I could have your ass arrested for this exact reason, trespassing after closing, so you can keep your mouth shut, and your coming with me to the office, Jack, you come along aswell and Chica, I'll be having a word with you after 6:00" Mike said peering at each person as he talked to them, before he could go Bonnie stopped Mike "Mike?"

Mike looked at her with a sharp eye "Jack, take Luke here to the office, keep your taser trained on him" Jack nodded and tugged Luke down the hallway "Bonnie I-" He was interrupted by her finger over his lips and she pointed to the trumpet in his hand, He had never set it down? he ran in here with it and yelled with it that whole time? "So, what's that for?" she said with an eye brow raised hands on hips and smirking "Bonnie this isn't important, i need to get to Luke" he said yanking away and racing to the office.

Jack was in the process of aiming at Luke and Luke was getting out of his chair and trying to grab the taser, Mike quickly intervened with a swift blow to Luke's Stomach "You better stay seated or i'll make sure your life does become a living hell!" Mike said yelling as Luke quickly fumbled into his seat and jack stood back a bit staggered by Mike's Attitude and fierce tone "you know, I could have let her stuff you and right now you would be in unbelievable pain, but i saved your ass and now your gonna get pissy with me and try to disarm us?"

Luke stared at the ground somewhat ashamed that he was still being so hostile towards Mike and Jack even though they saved him "i could leave you out there with Chica and let her get you, but what am i doing? im keeping you away from that so why dont you show a little gratitude" Mike said finishing his lecture with a firm stance and tone "im sorry" Luke muttered "but i still hate you, years of my life ruined because of you" Luke said trying to find an argument he could win "Oh, oh my bad, are we still living 7 YEARS IN THE PAST?! Well set you up and knock you down you sad piece of crap, you made fun of me every day and had my peers look at me like a freak while you lived like a king in High school, so i got you back and up to this day i dropped 4 years of that crap but 1 day is remembered by you for 7 years?"

Luke Looked at Mike with snake eyes and got up "My whole family shunned me!" he said raising his voice, Jack watched as the two got closer and closer to snapping "Well pardon me, are you sad because your parents didnt get you what you wanted anymore? they still fed you and housed you so dont act like they beat the hell outa you on the daily basis, because at home thats all i had, food and a home but to a snob like you that's abuse?!" Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were peeking through their windows, Chica on right with Bonnie and Foxy on left "Well atleast my my father died in a wreck and rich, yours just died drunk and sad" Mike Snapped, that comment was an offense unforgivable, Mike grabbed him by his shirt, ran with him and slammed his head into the wall in the hallway, the drugee stumbled further into the hallway with the animatronics backing up down the hallway Jack ran out and tried to restrain Mike but Mike shoved Jack into the office slamming the door button with his fist and quickly moving his arm to let the door shut.

Luke was laughing now "oh i found that sensitive spot now huh?" Mike slammed his fist into Lukes nose with a loud 'Crack' following it, they had all backed into the party room and Luke was continuing to toy with Mikes anger as he was getting pummeled, the animatronics watched in horror to see mike begin pinning Luke down and beating him, blood was spattering onto the floor from Lukes nose and mouth, Foxy came up behind Mike and restrained him while bonnie restrained Luke, which wasnt much trouble, he was weak as a twig now, most of the strength was beat out of him "Hon, calm down, he-" Foxy was interrupted with Mike jerking her back trying to free himself.

"Foxy! let go of me immediately! this little deviant is going to learn some respect!" Luke held his head up and murmered something inaudible, Mike jerked again, this time loosening foxys grip more "Oh im sorry chucklenut, i couldnt hear you with your head so far up your ass" Mike laughed deviously and grinned, Luke had raised his head looking at Mike angrily "oh, you dont like be talked down to by the minimum wage guy? well atleast i have a job!" Now both Mike and Luke were fighting to get free and going at eachother with insults but then bonnie had hit a swift punch against Lukes head and Luke had stopped mid insult.

He was knocked out "Foxy! what are you waiting for?! Do it!" Bonnie yelled, Mike felt foxys hand pull back, Mike jerked more and said "Foxy i swear if you-" Silence. Dead silence and darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

**-Authors Note-**

**Thank y'all for being patient and the reviews are encouraging, thank you all so much and ill try to post more often, anyway, back to it. And also, i couldn't help but laugh in happiness to see people actually WANTED the next chapter, holy crap, I feel special.**

**-Chapter 16-**

Mike was in the dark, he was in a room with a plasticy wooden floor, he remembered how he got here, Foxy had gave a solid punch to the side of his head knocking him out, but were he was he did not know, his vision was black beyond a few feet ahead, all blurry, he sat there staying stationary until he gained his vision back, he began to recognize his surroundings, it was Pirates Cove.

Mike was more concerned with were Luke was, Mike reached for his utility belt flashlight but it wasn't there, he tried to get up but his feet were tied "What the heck? they tied me up to save him?" he thought to himself as anger rose, he knew that they didn't know but they did know the insult Luke said, which made Mike angry "Why did Foxy do that so willingly?" he was asking himself questions that only made him angrier "well im alive nonetheless" he concluded and decided to concentrate on the task of finding his utility belt.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled to any high spaces, he went across the small flat wooden railing on Foxy's fake ship and found it, he quickly grabbed it and crawled back afraid Foxy might still be here, He got out the keys which had a small key chain knife on it and got it out, he began to work on the rope around his ankles and after what seemed like an eternity of cutting and slicing he finally snapped it, he placed it on the chain, put on his belt and looked at the time "It's only 4?" he said in disappointment, he cautiously walked towards the curtains of the cove and peeked out, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were talking, he could make out their conversation but had to be careful since they were only a few tables down.

"Well we let out Louis? or Luke I don't remember, and we took Mikes belt, thats everything on the agenda, so what now" Chica looked up furiously as Bonnie said the last of her sentence "Well i've been needing to talk to Foxy about Mike" Foxy gave Chica a death stare "What about him?" she said Coldly "Well I need a guy and really, after you knocked him out straight up he's probably gonna be pissed when he wakes up" Foxy looked at the ground saddened "so I'll take him off your hands ok?" Chica said winking at Foxy tauntingly while walking towards the cove "Oh no you don't" Foxy said racing after her, oh god, they were gonna burst in here and i have no where to hide, he would have to stand there and greet them.

They bursted through with Chica stopping in front of mike and Foxy beside her, they were surprised "Hey..." he said shakily inching his way towards the wall "Mike are you ok? Chica said walking up to him, foxy soon followed her keeping close, Mike had finally touched his back against the wall, he was reminded of when he and Foxy first met Soon chica grabbed him by the wrist and brought him into a hug, foxy pryed them apart and held mike close to her side her hook was stabbing into his arm, she obviously didn't know this because she was too busy glaring at chica "Foxy..." he got out painfully almost choking on his words trying to force her hook out of his arm he gestured towards it.

she looked over and jerked it out in surprise, "AGH!" Mike yelled in pain, they all looked at her hook and it had a small amount of skin on it along with blood smothering the end "I'm so sorry! i got surprised and i just turned and saw that and i got scared" Mike was in pain, he could've sworn when she first looked at the blood on her hook her eyes flickered a bright red color" Mike looked up trying a comforting smile "Its' ok, you got surprised, it would startle me too" Chica intervened and frowned at foxy "why the hell did you do that? you know that your hook was there, besides, something like that could do an early AI chip reset, and we dont want a repeat of-" Foxy Leaped on her "You shut up, you know that was an accident" Chica looked up, when she had gotten leaped on she had pulled mike down with her and he was currently trying to get up off the broken glass he had fallen in "Foxy! look at what you did... Again!"

she pushed Foxy off and ran to help Mike up, Chica helped Mike to the office with Foxy staying close behind holding her hook arm, with her good left and entered the office with them, he sat himself in the seat with Chica behind him, and Foxy close to him, an awkward silence fell over them as Foxy would continue to look around the room nervously, Chica in deep thought, about what? Mike will never be sure, and Mike would just close his eyes and rest his head back after doing this for a while mike got up and tapped Foxy on the shoulder to ask her to move aside, as he passed he accidently got a small amount of blood on her left arm with his left, due to the glass that had recently pierce the sides of his arm when he fell, this was near unnoticable.

He picked up the touch screen and looked around for him but found bonnie walking into the restrooms, it was likewise that they had made "plans" for later, but Chica had come up behind Mike and began to pet his Brown hair back and it stayed like this until Foxy had come over "Mike, i'm Really sorry about this, i shouldn't have freaked out" her ears went down and Mike brought her head down to his and kissed her passionatly, she embraced it and held his chin up with her good hand, Chica was obviously getting jealous because of this but before Chica could say anything, Mike horrifically said "Freddy's gone..."


	18. Chapter 17

**-Chapter 17-**

Mike quickly Grabbed his Radio and scrambled for the on button and next thing you know he's yelling into the Radio "Jack! Freddy's on the move, get back here now!" But right as he did that the most familiar sound dinged a heavinly ring through the mental chaos signalling it was 6AM "Oh..." Mike said embarassed into his Radio "Hah, see? nothing to worry about man" Jack said over the radio almost tauntingly Foxy got up and put her paw under his hair "Am I forgiven?" She says with eyes full of Yellow and completely watery "Yes, I wouldn't be able to stay mad at you" he says standing up "Well Mike, need any help?" Chica says chimbing into the conversation "no, im alright, im just going to ask my boss to excuse me really quick" Mike says picking up the phone pressing a button reading 'boss' and auto dialing it, after an awkward silence Chica still there gazing at mike over his chair, Foxy kept close to her though.

"Hello?" Mr. Fazbear said in a daze "Ah, sir? this is Mike Schimdt" Mike said with all courage he had because to ask to be excused ON DUTY was both embarassing and scary "Oh, Mike, How can i help you?" Fazbear said happily completely forgetting about the daze of sleep still lingering upon him "Well... I was wondering if i could get the morning shift off?" Mike said nervously "Oh of course Mikey boy, your the best employee we've had in a while so you deserve a break" Fazbear said complimenting and happily again "Well... thank you Mr. Fazbear, I'll comeback early later today to make up" Mr. Fazbear gasped and paused.

Well you will need to get as much sleep as possible. because umm... I need to tell you something about tonight..." Fazbear said sorrowfully, Mike got up from his chair and went up to the desk and leaned "Is something wrong?" Fazbear almost whispered "Well, there's an AI chip in each and every one of their Endoskeletons and it resets every month around the 3rd week to 4th and they USED to stuff night guards which is the reason behind the phone calls, but it auto resets so they'll be the old them for a night as 'test' for the AI chips to make sure they don't break, and i would take them out but if i do then the animatronics won't be friendly and they'll... you know" Mike was Surprised and dumbstruck, he looked back at the animatronics behind him smiling and waving and back to the phone"

"Alright, have a good day Fazbear" Mike said dreadfully "Ok Mike, im sorry but I was afraid I would lose you if I said sooner" Mike hung up and looked at the 2 Soon to be killers behind him "I need to get going, tell Jack I Left early" and he darted out the office leaving Foxy and Chica Bewildered.

**-SKIPPING A LARGE SPAN OF TIME-**

**-Sorry, Laziness-**

After Showering and watching some TV he fixed up the dinner they were having in 30 minutes, after all the money he's made and looking through his moms old cook books he fixed up a Steak, Moashed Potatoes aswell as corn, and using up whatever wine he had left after wasting most of it away on his old depression, after he set the table, preserved the food in the oven to keep it from getting cold and cleaning up his once trashy apartment the door bell rang and he looked through the window on the left of the door, he saw it was Leah.

She was dressed in a beautiful dress composed of red and white with a black vest "Hey Mike! How's life been for you?" Mike looked around nervously "Oh, everythings been good, Have a seat, I kept the food warm" Mike pulled out a seat and sat Leah in it and proceeded to the oven to take out the meal, as he was setting the meal they talked "So Mike, what have you and Foxy been up to lately?" Leah asked "Oh, well I found out something interesting this morning" Mike said with a Nervous laugh as he set the food and silverware, Leah looked at him concern in her eyes "What happened?" Mike sat down after putting a napkin in his lap and said shakily "well, the animatronics are having a AI chip rest"

Leah chuckled and said amusingly "you can probably tell i dont speak robotics" Mike looked at his food and dismissed the conversation "Meh, forget about it, go ahead and dig in" They both went on amongst the usual chatter of the recent gossip, the weather and eventually an unexpected phone call came and rang through the moment with the usual nokia music "Hello?" Mike asked some what annoyed gesturing to Leah to hold on for a second "Hello Mikey boy, it's me mister Fazbear, 2 new animatronics have come in today, one is named wolfie and the other is a chesire cat, the shipment should be there out front right now, Please pick them up, i got to go, im in a rush, thanks Mike and have a good day" And quickly hung up "Damnit" Mike said frustrated "whats wrong Mikey?" Leah said snuggling Mikes' arm as he stood up "I got to get a delivery for my boss, ill take you home on the way, besides it's only 6PM"

After they both got in the car and Mike quickly told Jack about that nights situation they had finally gotten to Leahs' house "well thanks Mike, Love you" She kissed Mike on the cheek, Mike was blushing "Love you too" Mike just felt like he had killed a part of himslef 'What the hell did i say? no, I dont like her.' She walked into her house and once she shut the door Mike was off to his house to get in uniform and went to the pizzeria.

He saw two very large rectangular crates with a dolly under one of them and a crowbar leaned against it "well atleast they had the decency to leave me some equipment to move them in" Mike said dully and went ahead and moved the crate that the dolly was already under into pirates cove, The 3 on stage were asleep and idle, so was Foxy, he disregarded the animatronics and moved the other crate, after a struggle with the other crate he had Finally moved it into the pizzeria and put it in pirates cove, he then got the crowbar and forced open one of the two crates, it was who he assumed to be Wolfie, it was a tall groosome looking white and grey wolf, it too was idle like the other 4 animatronics, this one was just terrifying, it's teeth looked like blades ready to snap a skull in half like a melon, he opened the other crate and this time it was a tall purple and bluestriped with ice cold blue eyes.

"well, should i turn them on?" Mike thought, after a good minute of thinking he decided to turn on the cat first just in case, mainly because he was scared of the wolf, after he had opened the panel and closed it after turning it on he waited... nothing, no sign of any mechanics working "Darn, is she broken? ill be damned if she is" Mike said nervously, he stretched his head to meet eye to eye with the lifeless animatronic and as he had been observing it for a while she jumped claws in air and screeched a scream worse than chalk on a board "Jesus!" Mike yelled in fear as he stumbled back and fell of the stage, it leaped onto him and put it's hands around Mikes neck but after what seemed like an eternity of horror she stopped and jerked him up to his feet while laughing histerically, she patted him on the shoulder laughing, Mike was still stunned by this and horrified "Oh boy, humans do scare easily, anyway, is this stage going to be were im staying?" She asked in a dull voice as Mike shakily pointed to it "ok" she said walking back to the stage she leaped off, and she just went to her crate and picked up a violin and went on to the boat and started playing a few notes low middle high and patterns such as that as if to warm up.

Mike quickly disregarded it and went up to the next animatronic, and did the same except this time Mike jumped up as the whir of gear and electronics started up and ran a large distance between him and the Wolf it flashed open it's eyes open revelaing Dark Blue eyes that darted around the room, but this time as he looked around he wasn't as scary as the cat was, he looked around slightly trembling and in a soft voice that masked his previous thoughts about the wolf said "Hello?" Mike raised a finger and said cautiously "Umm, Hi, my name is Mike, Mike Schmidt" The wolf ran up and shook his hand "Hi! My names Wolfie, Nice to meet you Mike" The excited wolf said as he furiously shook Mikes hand "Nice to meet you too, im sorry to cut things short, but i gotta get going to the office" Mike said rushinout the curtains and looking at his watch "Crap, i only got 1 hour before the night shift" Mike ran down the hallway and into the office and met with jack "Hey, about time you got here"

**-Authors Note-**

**Thanks to ShadowPlaysGames and EliteKnight For the new animatronic ideas, and i know i said i wouldn't add any but this story was dying XD thanks so much for reading and have a good day/night.**


End file.
